


Obey Me! Headcanon Book bc I'm very, very, VERY bored

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Obey Me Stories-Heacanons [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Similar to "Obey Me Requests and shit because I have no idea what to write anymore" book I made, this baby will be a headcanon book instead. Rules are on the first chapter.
Series: Obey Me Stories-Heacanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109780
Comments: 23
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Okay. People.  
Another book.  
While I have two stories to continue.  
Really.

As usual, there is nothing I won't write. From controversial (did I spell that right? I don't want to check) stuff to blood and gore, to fluff, to smut. However, while I will write almost everything, there are two things I FUCKING HATE reading and writing. With a BURNING PASSION. 

Oh and rules are also down here. Soooo,,, Read this section carefully.

\- I will write Daddy Dom (Insert character)×Sub MC, but in a very specific way. And if I agree to write it (which would be a miracle), don't expect MC to call their partner "Daddy", "Master" or "Sir". Just reading those make me gag. Sorry to people who have fetishes like that, but I cringe whenever I see it, and it makes me deeply uncomfortable whenever the relationship dynamic is like that (I have ☆trust issues☆ and I don't like it when people ☆tower over me☆ and tell me to ☆☆☆do something for them ☆☆☆). Unless it's very specific and MC isn't a BRAINDEAD BITCH that does whatever they are asked to, I will write it. Otherwise, fuck that. Because **I HATE IT.**

\- Okay, okay, okay. I'm calm... If you want a suicide fic, I will ask you to give me a specific method. Oh, and wrist cutting is not allowed. Anything besides that can and will be pretty graphic.

\- Both headcanons and scenerios are welcome. If you won't give me a specific comment like "Mc has childhood trauma" and list the characters you want, I will just make up a scenerio for them. If you wanna read something like that, please let me know lol

\- Requests will be left in this comment section.

\- I absolutely have no idea how to write an aro-ace mc, so,,,, yeah. It wouldn't be good if I wrote it. 

\- Give me the estimated age of mc, plus their prefered gender please.

\- I will put the gender of mc, the trope, and the characters on the title.

\- PLEASE **GIVE ME** SHIPS AND SCENERIOS, OR TROPES BETWEEN THE CHARACTERS AS WELL. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE i dont want this to be an only mc×*insert character* book,,,, 👉👈

Love y'all!

I'm not sure if anyone is going to notice this shit, but here we go. I hope it'll be a success just like the story book ♡


	2. Diavolo In A Dress (Diavolo×Lucifer, NO MC, Fluff+A lot of Spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of ChiMira_99:  
> Hey! Could you please do a scenario where Diavolo gets the dress from the stickers in the chat made and wears it because he's Dia? AND PLEASE give me Luci's reaction, would be great if they're a couple, but it doesn't have to be! Oh, and don't feel pressured to do this if you don't want to

How It Happened [A section in which we make a small scenerio about what kind of fuckery lead to the scenarios that were given by the requester, brought to you by a brain dead bisexual]

It was all that damn Mephistofuck's (whatever his name was, it didn't matter to Lucifer at the moment) and his brothers' fault that this entire thing was happening in the first place.

It started off as pretty innocent, but honestly, Lucifer was angry at himself for not noticing what Diavolo could do with clothing in that weird mind of his. They were sitting in the council room after dealing with the two human exchange students, who tried to blast fireworks in class during the physics lesson to explain explosions and how they happen. Their excuse was "We thought the class was chemistry, so we decided to go with it."

Which isn't really an excuse, but whatever. Lucifer left fuming, gave the two a task to clean the mess they've created with tooth brushes while Diavolo bit his lip the entire time to stop himself from laughing. He did hear laughing and screaming from this classroom when he walked by a period ago, but didn't bother to check it, as he was in the middle of an important phone call. He really got his priorities checked, doesn't he?

Anyway. Diavolo abruptly asked Lucifer, his dearest and beautiful boyfriend, if he would look good in heels. Lucifer was taken aback by the question, so he simply replied with "...What?"  
Diavolo laughed and dismissed the topic, saying it wasn't important.

The questions started becoming weirder and weirder in the span of two weeks. They went from "Would I look good in heels?" To "thigh high stockings" in bed, to "necklaces and earrings" in his usual uniform, to skirts in hypothetical hot summer days (Diavolo was planning on making a rule that allowed male students to wear skirts or shorts during springs and a portion of summer in school, in case they got too hot. Lucifer could feel rhe amount of sexual harrasment reports he would have to fill and visibly shuddered at the scenario).

And at last, he showed up with a dress that was identical to those _idiotic, stupid, ABSOLUTELY INFURIATING AND MORONIC_ stickers he banned the use of a good while ago.

\---

> "How do I look, Lucifer? I had Barbatos make it for me!" "Do not drag me into this, My Lord."

> (The ~~shifty fuck's~~ butler's eyes were glimmering with a desire to laugh at this situation, but of course he kept himself composed.)

> Diavolo twirled around in the frilly, red, black and gold dress. It was very thick and puffy in silhouette, the sweetheart neck line showed his toned collar bones very nicely. The corset he had on made his muscular build stand up even more. He even applied a small amount of make-up and wore elegant high-heels that matched with the dress completely. The extravagant choker with a small heart on the center also covered most of his neck, it sort of looked like a collar on him.

> _Not now Lucifer's boner._

> Lucifer had never wondered how Diavolo, his partner both romantically and sexually for a good few centuries now, would look like in a woman's ball gown. The only missing thing was Lucifer riding that pastel coloured unicorn at this point.

> Jokes aside, he will spout out some nonsense about Diavolo's reputation while trying to look angry, but fails miserably in his eyes. Lucifer is a mess on the inside. One part of him is thinking what they were going to do since the council meeting was going to be held in thirty minutes and there was no way Diavolo could get everything off and wear proper clothes by then like nothing happened.

> Other side of him is trying to come up with a response to Diavolo's question.

> "...Lucifer, what's wrong?" The demon lord's facial features softened, afraid that Lucifer didn't like it. He took a few steps at him and held his face in his palms. 

> "Do you not like it?"

> Lucifer was silent for a second before he chuckled, and shook his head. 

> Diavolo was just being Diavolo again. And, well, he liked that. His daily life was mundane, pretty straightforward and Diavolo put thorns, obstacles on that path. But they were welcome ones. Rather than living his life away and waiting until the unfortunate doom of all living things, he would like to savor stupid moments like this.

> "You look good... I guess."

> "Aww, Lucifer! ...Wait, what do you mean "I gues-"

> "Barbatos, we can deal with the meeting later. There are no urgent matters, right?" "..." "Oh- He's gone."

> Still angry that Diavolo kept those stickers, but was too distracted to care at that point.

> Diavolo wouldn't be shy to walk around like that. He would climb stairs ahead of Lucifer shile holding his skirt up, enough for his boyfriend to see his thighs and possibly his underwear. 

> You know how shiny the floor at RAD is? Well, I'm headcanoning that those are smooth and are perfect to glide in with socks on. So, after he gets tired of walking around in heels, he probably takes them off and glides around the academy hallways with his socks on. While the class is in session, and under Lucifer's mortified eyes and millions of attempts at stopping him of course.

> Now imagine the dress flowing with him while he glides around.

> **_Not now, Lucifer's boner._**

> Lucifer's chest will pound in a strange way as he watches the demon prince having fun. Diavolo eventually holds him by his hands and pushes him towards himself. Now they are gliding together like that one scene from Frozen.

> That pounding heart of his will freak him out at first. He wonders if he has arrhythmia and they eventually stop their sort-of ice skating session.

> Diavolo switched with flat shoes he seemed to pull out of nowhere later.

> He would claim to help out a few clubs with their decorations for the upcoming Human Culture Festival by climbing their stairs and do the same thing, just to flash Lucifer and tease him about it later.

> The Prideful Demon Christian Grey is terrified of anyone else seeing Diavolo like that, the demon lord's mighty ass is a sight for his eyes only. So he probably walks right behind him, really close, the entire time. Like, up his ass close. He wouldn't leave the demon lord alone out of fear of his photos being taken.

> Can and will burn anyone who takes pictures into ashes. Mammon included.

> Makes a habit out of touching the soft material of the dress when they are walking together. At some point he will ask Diavolo what fabric it is.

> Dinner at Ristorante Six, definetly. All Barbatos' plan of course. Diavolo would do the old fashioned "you have some food on your face/your tie is messy" trick and get up, then proceed to bend over slightly to fix Lucifer's tie. He did all of that to show off his titties of course.

> Fucking high schooler.

> But it seemed to work, since Lucifer's eyes wandered off to his chest and the muscular curve of his hips for a split second.

> He would probably buy small necklaces that suit Diavolo's style as gifts later on. 

> Yes, those necklaces are staying on in bed. 

> Yes, the dress will stay on as well.

> Unless Diavolo transforms into his demon form and Lucifer feels like being on the receiving side that day.

> Okay, his thoughts are going strange places again.

> **_NOT NOW, LUCIFER'S BONER._**

> [Let's assume this thing happened during summer, and they were both in their private room. Then you can expect an oddly relaxed Diavolo in a skirt because there is no way he would wear sweatpants or basketball shorts in hell during summer. Lucifer would walk in on him in front of a fan with a skirt on, which seemed to have a mind of it's own due to the wind.]

> [And you know what, the thought of Lucifer in a skirt is living rent-free on my head.]

> Their adventurous date ended with a small kiss in Diavolo's room, and Lucifer taking his lover's scent in after burying his face on his exposed neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am speed


	3. Cockwarming with Bottom!Lucifer (Lucifer×M!Soft Dom!MC, Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Shoomie;  
> Hello! Would it be okay if I could please request a scenario with Lucifer having to cockwarm a male mc's dick while lucifer has to try and continue focusing on work? Maybe ending with lucifer finally getting fucked? Hmm for mc's age I'm not sure, maybe late 20's? I know bottom luci isnt everyone's cup of tea so its okay if you don't want to write my request wwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch  
> I'm a bottom lucifer trash are you kidding me

How it happened:

Being a man in your late twenties (and almost thirties), you obviously left the freaky sexual world a while ago and focused mostly on your job and your relationship with your friends. Getting someone to use a strap-on on you, or hanging out in a gay bar might be fun, but fighting good friends is harder in your thirties. Unfortunately.

Not like you engaged in anything too dangerous or too weird of course. Sometimes your partner was tied up from their arms, sometimes a few other items were involved, and maybe ball gags. Luckily, you weren't that into BDSM. If that was the case, Lucifer would've had a nightmare when it came to hanging out with you. Since for one; both of you were dominant, and two, you got weirdly cranky when you were the bottom. 

Of course, it was fun and you knew Lucifer didn't have the balls to break your trust. But rather than whatever Lucirer decided to put you through that day (no whipping or knife play of course, those leave disgusting marks that you aren't too fond of. Since it reminded you unpleasant things), Lucifer's face and hands was the thing that made you shake in pleasure. You didn't know how to get pleasure out of being on someone else's control, it sucked, really. No one knew how to treat you the way you wanted them to, while keeping a good control on you.

But you loved it when you could control someone else, specifically someone close. You could tell what they wanted, and you liked it they depended on you wholeheartedly. They trusted you. And you trusted them as a result. You were very similar to him in that aspect at least. However, Lucifer was different from you in one way.

He was a switch.

So you made it your job to make him both happy and infuriated. How, you ask?

By making him sit on your dick while he did his paperwork.

\---

> Wanted to both kill you for proposing the idea, and shrink into the ground in embarassment when you proposed the idea.

> Your system worked like this; You topped whenever Lucifer felt like it, and Lucifer topped whenever you felt like it. Which was kind of rare, but he didn't complain at all. The Avatar of Pride was proud of you for having the guts and strength to wrap him around your finger after all. 

> Poor man was getting stressed out and he needed a good fuck, since it's been a good while ever since you two got together. Almost a month had passed without touching each other, since it was the midterm month for demons. You could tell he was tired, and sad, and horny. 

> The last straw was when he got a 95 on his mathematics test because he did a question wrong, and he closed himself to his room for a good week before you dragged him out of there, wrapped him around a blanket by the force of your pact, and hugged him until he fell asleep. 

> While he made snarky comments and growled at you like a dog with rabies course. What a cute, good boy 😋

> Moving back on the topic... Mr. MC over here has a dick similar in size to Lucifer. And they compare it whenever they take a shower togerher everytime, as if their dicks are going to grow a few centimeters in two weeks. Can't convince me otherwise. 

> You put some vaseline you bought the other day, and slowly insert your one finger. You hear him hiss, and smirk a little. "Dear, are you alright?"

> "...It's been a while. So it feels weird." 

> "You'll get used to it." You responded with a smile on your face, but he could feel the horny air around you. He gulped, and wondered what exactly he was getting into.

> Teasing him and giving him a short prostate massage would cause him to melt on the desk, if you want an immediate effect of course. One finger would to two, and you'd start to thrust them in and out in slow motions. 

> He hissed again, but gasped when you began pressing agganist his prostate. His legs shook a bit when you fastened your movements, and added one last finger. His mouth would open and a small line of drool would come down his chin. He would start to sway his hips back and forth with your fingers. 

> That's when you'd hear a small whine, to which Lucifer would quickly close his mouth. You'd need to tease him and praise his voice if you want to make him even more embarrassed. "Don't close your mouth. I wan't to hear your beautiful voice.", so on, so forth. He would most likely let go of his mouth to feed his ego.

> He was fully erect now, an soft, pink shade took over his length. Normally genital organs looked disgusting, but... For some reason, his' looked beautiful. Like the rest of him. 

> After a long, through preparation, accompanied with his soft pants and moans, you let him go and chuckled at his whines. You sat down on the desk once again, and tapped your lap after unzipping your pants and taking your dick out, without pulling down your pants. Hearing his voice and feeling his hole tighten around your fingers with your words was enough to make you hard.

> He spun the chair around so you would be facing away from the desk, and he slowly sat on your lap with his legs over each side. This way, both of you would sit more comfortably. He took your cock in his warm hands and you bit your lip at the contact, as he slowly sank on you, inch by inch. 

> Both of you savored the sensations for a while, before you planted a kiss on his neck and he started to deal with his work once again. 

> [I imagine MC in here as a softer, more affectionate top. So he would soothing circles on his back and put small kisses on his neck, and rub his nose on there.]

> Don't get me wrong, you were dying to destroy his back and ass on this desk right now. However, you needed to make Lucifer beg for that first. He felt very tight around you, and you could tell he was having a hard time with concentrating because his breathing was heavier now. 

> Definetly the type to squirm around on your lap. You would think he was trying to find a comfortable spot, but he wouldn't stop and give himself away with a moan. You would start to sweat from the jolts of pleasure up your spine. 

> You'd realize what he was doing the moment he moaned behind you, and give his ass a sharp smack for that. It was all a small act of course, you didn't mind it that much. But giving the impression of being angry because you were disobeyed was a part of the fun.

> "What was that for?" He would say, but his eyes would glint like a dog who knew he was in trouble for knocking a vase over. 

> "I never said you could move around... Are you that desperate for someone to fuck you?" You squeezed his ass with your palms, digging your nails sharply. It didn't hurt him much of course, but he still tensed. "What are you, a filthy bitch?" You lifted him up after looping your hands under his thighs, and set him on the desk harshly after knocking everything on the floor. 

> He'd react angrily, but it would be more because he is both excited and nervous as to what was coming. He knows he is in trouble. He would probably ask himself why he lets himself to be handled like this later. (Walking is a great way to clear up last night's bad choices, Lucifer. Just to let you know.)

> Though with each insult, the throbbing pleasure in his cock grows. He lays flat on the desk with your dick balls deep inside him, and he looks up at you with glossy eyes.

> [I headcanon that he is a needy bastard when he is a bottom. So does literally half of the fandom... Or maybe not and I'm just weird.]

> Give his dick a harsh squeeze, and he will both moan and frown in pain. You do exactly that, and feel him pulling his knees up to his chest, allowing you a better view. You pull out until only the tip is inside, and then slam it back inside. 

> This would be the perfect time to practice some orgasm denial. [Said 13ineedpills13, as he wondered what the fuck he was writing for the eight time today. It's been a while since I've written smut ok? :((((( Go easy on me]

> The first time you stopped swaying your hips completely just as he was about to cum, he grunted loudly. The previous rhythm had brought tears in his eyes. He had no idea where you learned to fuck like that in the span of a month. His thighs trembled with each deep stroke, and his toes curled whenever you slammed his prostate like a punching bag.

> If MC doesn't take a picture now, he never will in his entire life. But he won't, because he isn't that stupid to take a picture of someone when they are vulnerable like this :-) Be like MC. [Don't send nudes on text, or take pics during sex. Shit will backfire 99% of the time. Or do it, i don't really care lol]

> Won't ask you to continue with words, but will try to pull you back inside. If you smack him, he will arch his back and clench his teeth. Once he had calmed down a bit, you would resume your previous thrusting until the same thing happens again. 

> I imagine in my head that he kicks the air and move his hips around in protest more and more each time you do that. He will openly cry from frustration, his pride be damned. His hair will stick to his face, his cock will twitch and pour so much precum on his chest. It's an inhumanly amount (haha). He will visibly tremble and grasp onto the desk for support. 

> Upper half of his outfit would be very messy an dirty by now. His crimson eyes would be hazed over with lust and desperation. Even dirty talk would be enough to make him nut at this point. You love that expression he has. 

> Is a fan of getting his ass smacked while he is getting his cheeks clapped. I don't make the rules. Sorry.

> He takes the punishment like a boss. And by boss, I mean being so fucked up and denied of release that he _has_ to beg for permission to cum. "I beg y... you! I beg you! I'll do anything, anything!" 

> With both hands, he will try to cover his face. You would take his hands in your and pepper his wet face with kisses, as you continue your rough rhythm that would be enough to make his ass and shoulder blades fuse into each other. He will moan loudly and shamelessly.

> "...My beautiful Morningstar... My light, my... Mine, all mine..." You whisper in his ear. Your hips ached from constant moving, and your dick was screaming for release as well. Whispering sweet things in his ear, you slam into him one last time before his eyes roll back in his head. He screams so loudly, that all realms could hear his lovely song clearly. He wraps his legs around your hips and you cum as well, spilling everything you have deep inside him. 

> You two stay like that for a while, before you hug him tightly. You feel his legs leaving your hips, as they fall on each side slowly. His body is twitching and trembling. 

> How could a human like you stir up those feelings within him?

> [Sweet jesus, this is long. Ok, I'll shut the fuck up now.]


	4. Mammon Stops Being Greedy (GN!MC×Mammon, heavy angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Alice in bunderland:  
> Hi, can I ask for a MC/Mammon scenario that’s angsty?  
> A gender neutral Mc in their 20s had enough with Mammon’s greed after he sells something of their’s so they tell him that they can’t keep dating unless he can stop or dial down being greedy for a set period of time.  
> They only meant being greedy with money, but Mammon doesn’t know that and there are a lot of things you can be greedy with, like with food or other peoples time.  
> I just want miscommunication and hurt/comfort
> 
> Except I forgot hurt comfort.... ,,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small trigger warning, there is a b r i e f mention of self harm and suicide encouragement, so yea

How it happened:

"You know what? Fuck you Mammon." They said to him, as he squirmed uncomfortably on their bed with a guilty look on his face. The room was messy, there bedsheets and pillows looked so far from how they left it today. The drawers were open, some things were thrown on the floor in panic. A chair was knocked over, and most importantly, Mammon was holding one of his beloved partner's prized possessions.

A picture of them and their older sister. They were just a baby in that picture, and their sister was hugging them tightly while their mother took the picture. Their tiny, squishy face was on the verge of crying because they didn't like to be held up for too long. That was the only proper, good picture they loved with their sister. And Mammon tried to steal it to sell it on Akuzon as some weird pop idol's childhood picture, because they looked similar to that idol's infanthood.

"...Firstly, you got in my room without telling me. Secondly, you went over my shit without asking me. Thirdly, you clearly don't give a donkey dick about my privacy and finally, you tried to sell the only picture where my sister and I were still innocent!" They walked back and forth in the room, waving their hands around as they spoke.

"Not the piece of shit I am today, a time where she loved me unconditionally!" They said, small tears in their face. "No matter my gender, who I liked, what I did in life, it was the only picture that captured those times. And what did you do?" They stopped, getting closer.

"You tried to steal it and sell it, just like last week when yo tried to sell my pack of alcohol markers I bought after saving money. Or my human world snacks. Or MY FUCKING favorite pair of pants." They held his shoulders tightly, shaking him. Mamnon flinched and refused to meet their eyes. He put his tail between his legs and held the picture tightly. 

"For what? Why did you sell them!?" They pulled on his collar, and grabbed his chin to make him look at them. They met Mammon's frightened blue eyes. "...To gamble, only to lose again? To buy yourself fancy shit? What did you steal them for, Mammon!?"

"I-I... I..." Mammon looked away without an answer, and they had to let him go and physically hold their hand to stop themselves from slapping the ever loving fuck out of him. 

"...This relationship WILL NOT go on unless you fix yourself, Mammon. Unless you stop being greedy."

\---

> After you left the room, he would stare at the picture for a while and think about what you said. The room felt... emptier, colder when you left.

> Due to his sin, he has been thrown around like a worthless, money hungry scumbag countless of times. Beaten up, taken advantage of, bullied in his younger demon years, all due to his naivety when he got excited about things he could own, take to himself. You could dangle a bag of fake gold earrings and make him have a pact with you. That's what most of the witches did to him.

> He was used to it. Getting threats, being hung up by Lucifer because he stole money from him to give to the witches (who threatened him with doing unspeakable things), being punched in the face in front of everyone by him because he said something strange, being accused of things he didn't do, and getting punished for it, being stepped on, slapped, being told to go and die, kill himself, harm himself, leave the house and dissappear from their world completely, being seen as just a bastard who wants to scam people, a worthless, insignificant part of everyone's lives...

> Every single brother had anger in them ever since the fall, and the events that followed after. Lucifer got made fun of for being a new demon and losing his wings. Levi got angry because he saw a demon with beautiful wings. Satan was angry because he was alive. Asmo was beaten up in a filthy brothel, Beel almost ate an innocent child, Belphegor had nothing to live for anymore. 

> _Someone had to take the role of being the stress ball of everyone in the family._

> He willingly got that role. So, he was used to everything that came with it.

> So...

> ...Why is he crying now?

> "Stop being greedy" was what his precious human said. The only person who saw right through him. Or they would leave him without a second thought. And this time, if that were to happen, Mammon wasn't sure if he could bear it. He couldn't survive after being abandoned and hated by a loved one again.

> If it meant that it would stop himself from getting abandoned, then he will deny the core of his being, his nature, and control himself. If it meant that they would love him again. He got up, put everything back into it's place, flattened the photograph and put it in it's frame again. He wiped his eyes and cheeks, stained with dried tears.

> He won't be greedy anymore. The Avatar of Greed died that day in a few seconds.

> He won't steal any money. He won't eat food or water unless it was just enough to keep him alive. He would completely stop any sexual things that went in his head. He would try to stop the desire of taking most of your time, and will leave you alone unless you ask him to. 

> He won't look at anything but his feet in fear of feeling the desire of taking something. Of seeing something shiny and claiming it. He even stopped talking in fear of being overly self-expressive, being greedy for _words_. He would give everything in his possession (except the "modest" clothes and shoes, his schoolwear and supplies, and basic hygene products) away at his "friends" or random strangers for free. 

> He would stop taking showers more than six minutes. He would stop opening his lamps during evenings and nights. He would stop sleeping too much. To the point he wouldn't sleep at all in fear of wasting time, and being too greedy for sleep. He would stop calling himself "The Great Mammon", being greedy of praise and being overly self-centered wasn't good. He stopped his modeling job, it was being greedy for attention.

> Eventually, he would overwork himself at RAD, freak out if anything in his careful routine was interrupted. He would tremble in his bed each night, staring at the ceiling. His body would ache to hold you in his arms, take your scent in. Feel the greed for your touch, for your voice, for your smile. But, he would still stop himself. 

> He barely talked anymore. He had huge bags under his eyes and they were always bloodshot. His grades improved, because he didn't want to waste precious time by sleeping, eating, and drinking. He didn't look at anywhere but his feet. He forgot which colour Lucifer's eyes were at some point. 

> But instead of forgiving and loving him, you slowly grew concerned. As did the rest of the brothers. Everyone was happy that he stopped stealing their stuff and flunking tests. But now, each dinner was quiet. Mammon didn't eat more than a slice of bread, and a glass of water. They thought he was in a diet, and didn't question it. But slowly, everyone picked up that something was wrong with him.

> You had forgiven him a long time ago. After he cleaned your room, you felt happy that he learned his lesson. But, something wasn't right about him ever since. He locked his room each night and day, never allowed anyone to come home, and when he got accused of something, his face would get pale as a sheet. 

> "I didn't... I didn't touch anythin'. Why are you blamin' me? MC will get angry if I did that! I didn't do it, I was in my room! I-I didn't do nothin'!" He would get increasingly teary, looking around to see if MC was close by. "Please, I'm a scumbag but it really isn't me this time! I'm innocent!"

> It came to a point in which he thought he would die if Lucifer punished him. So he would get silent as a dead mouse next to him, and wouldn't move. Lucifer would just raise a brow at him and shake his head. Mammon was really weird sometimes...

> But he finally decided to to have a long talk with him after Mammon had a full blown panic attack in the corner of the kitchen. For what, you ask? For looking at the delicious tray of foods, and feeling his stomach grumble.

> That wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to feel greedy for food! Now MC was going to learn, they were going to abandon him! He was going to be abandoned by everyone! He was going to be all alone! He was going to be alone, just like after the fall! If MC learned about it, he would die. He didn't want to die! He was a good man now, he swore he was a good man!

> He kept chanting "I can't be greedy" and I'll die if that happens" over and over again in the corner while crying to himself, and pulling his hair. He hiccuped, wheezing in a pathetic attempt to get some air in his lungs. 

> He had lost a lot if weight recently, 13 kilos in a month. He was weak, his horns had lost their shiny, firm texture and broke at any mediocre contact. His wings couldn't carry him because his back muscles were getting weaker each day. Each time you tried to talk to him, he would be distant. Unless you made the first move, he would never touch you. Kiss you. But if you did it first, he would melt and won't let go unless you wanted to go. 

> This wasn't like your first man at all.

> When you learned what happened from Lucifer, your heart shattered to millions of pieces. You entered his room after Lucifer unlocked it with a spell, and couldn't help but let a horrified gasp leave your lips. The room was _empty_. There was just a wardrobe and a bed. Nothing else. Nothing...

> Mammon was sleeping on his bed after Lucifer calmed him down and tucked him to bed like he used to do in their childhood days. His poor brother couldn't even react to anything from how tired and numb he was as he carried him. His head was empty, just like this room.

> Of course, everyone in the house learned what happened in some shape or form, and they slowly popped up in the room to see what was happening in person. Asmodeus and Levi felt especially guilty about the whole thing. Not as much as you though.

> Everyone collectively agreed to put him into therapy that day, and you had a long, long talk with him. Mammon refused to believe that you didn't mean what you said entirely, and just said in a moment of anger. And it broke your heart of course.


	5. Bartender MC! (Asmodeus&M!MC&Solomon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of DragonPrincessCultivator: 
> 
> Ah fab oneshot I will request one with either Asmo or Solomon. Also MC is mid twenties and a male! Stripper or Bartender

How it happened:

A bartender knows their way around their work space like the back of their hand. While preparing drinks and memorizing new recipies for the customers who aren't sure on what they want is a part of the job, maintaining good encounters with the customers (so that they would keep drinking and come back later) is the core of this proffesion.   
At least that's the type of place you worked in. It was calm, you didn't had to deal with drunks that caused havoc all around the place that often. 

Your presence as a guy sadly effected this as well, as you didn't have to deal with creepy, middle aged heterosexual men that are going through both a nasty divorce, and a mid-life crisis that tried to fondle your ass. One of your girl coworkers left a week ago because of that.

You would expect there to be a lot of pathetic alcoholics in a place that you could enter, only after going down a flight of stairs into the ground, from the outside. But most of the customers were people who just came back from their work, to have a couple drinks before they got home. They were responsible drinkers at least, and maintained a generally good conversation with you. Even though this place didn't have any windows, (considering that it was in the -1st floor of a building), your presence kept a fresh enviorment in there.

At least that's what two of your customers seemed to be thinking of you, as they always stopped by two times a week for at least two hours to talk to you. One of them had white hair and brown eyes that seemed to twinkle with wisdom under this warm lighting. He wore his usual white cape and eye catching necklace as usual. The other one was a beauty on his own. He was a bit more feminine, both build-wise and clothing-wise. He was shorter than the other one, but he did most of the talking and flirting. He had strawberry blonde (or really light, pinkish brown?) hair and strange, peach coloured eyes. You thought those were contact lenses.

They were a strange duo. But they were pleasant people.

Eventually, you learned their names. The taller one was Solomon, and the other one was Asmodeus.

\---

> It was Solomon that suggested to go to your bar to Asmo. He heard good reviews about it online and decided to pay a visit by himself. 

> He was enchanted by the warm, welcoming and mature atmosphere of this hidden gem of a bar. The alcohol bottles were put on he shelves by their colours and tastes. Each bottle seemed fresh and shiny. The alcohol tasted good, and you seemed to be able to make wonderful drinks that were completely different from each other.

> Just to test you, he asked you to prepare something for him instead of ordering something, with a small "Surprise me", and a wink.

> [Here, ineedpills considers to put all that useless information he has learned about cocktail tutorials he watched on youtube stories (despite of only consuming a mixture of cheap vodka and Redbull energy drink for the first time in his entire life during the new years eve last year), but since he has literally zero knowledge on alcohol and which drinks could be seen as "unique", he decided to postpone that idea]

> The drink you made with your skillful hands (which seemed to be the only thing Solomon was looking at rather than the drink, because he has a hand fetish in my world) in a short amount of time tasted both spicy and sweet, and it left a tickling, slight burning at the back of Solomon's throat. It was the first time he tasted something like this. 

> His surprised face caused you to let out a small chuckle, and Solomon was sure he fell in love with that bottled up smile the moment he saw it. Though he only smiled back in his usual way of course.

> Two days later, he came with Asmodeus by his side. You greeted them, memorizing Solomon's face from your first encounter, and offered them a seat.

> Asmodeus would definetly ask about your entire life story while fawning over how pretty your hands are, or how good your bottom looked in the black pair of jeans you wore. When you slightly bended over to pick up one of the many bottles vodka on the shelf. You resisted to urge to roll your eyes at first, and prepared their drinks quickly. 

> It was a very calm evening. It was Thursday, so not many people were around to drink at this time. You felt free to pull a chair and sit down, drinking some cherry juice you bought from the vending machine nearby. The three of you would engage in a strangely intimate conversation.

> Asmodeus' flirting would shake your heart a bit, you weren't going to lie to yourself. He was a nice man. And Solomon's small sarcastic comments at his friend made you smile as well. 

> A few customers came in and out, ordered things and you made their drinks. But at the end, you always got back to talking to them. 

> Questions like "So, do you have a partner?", "What do you like in a guy?", "I love your hair, where did you get it done?", "Your skin looks very smooth, which products do you use?" were asked by Asmodeus non-stop. And you didn't mind answering them. If anything, he seemed to be the type of guy to flatter people to get what he wanted. But with you, he was genuinely curious. 

> Meanwhile, Solomon just... looked at you. He observed you. You weren't sure what he was doing, but simply staring didn't do any harm. So, you brushed it off.

> The two continued to stop by frequently. Sometimes, it would be only Asmodeus and he would get so hammered that he would attempt to cling on you while you helped him to walk towards Solomon's car. He managed to kiss you on the cheek once and left a trail of lipstick there. You cleaned it right away of course. 

> If it was anyone else, you would've gotten uncomfortable and and try to forget about it. But, you've known these two for almost four months by now. You actually kind of liked the soft feeling of his lips on your cheek. Sometimes you longed for that feeling.

> Asmo is a crying drunk. So he would probably confess to many of the shit he went through with time. And each time, you would sit down and listen to his drunk babbles. You wouldn't mention anything about it later about it and keep your lips sealed shut.

> As for Solomon, when he came alone, he never drank enough to get drunk. You two would exchange flirty looks and words ever so often. On a day he got a bit tipsy, he leaned his cheek on his hand and stopped talking. He was observing you again.

> "Why do you always look at me like that?" You question.

> "I heard that it is a virtue to look at someone beautiful."

> "Oh."

> He is a "thinking" type of drunk, meaning he is quiet and mostly stares into the distance. You can never tell what he is thinking. Oh, also, the king of bad jokes.

> "Did you know that there is a restaurant up in the moon?"

> "No, I never heard of it."

> "The food is nice but there is no atmosphere." _ba-dum tsss_

> Unlike Asmodeus, he never mentioned what kind of childhood he had once. You are met with silence when you ask about it, which makes you even more curious but you don't want to be rude, nor it is your business. So, you change the topic to something else.

> He also has a habit of covering every inch of his body except his hands, for some reason.

> Asmodeus came with lovely men and women sometimes. They had a low-key friday night celebration, they drank together, and when the time came that they decided to part their ways, Asmodeus was always the last one to leave. He would have a small chat with you before taking your hand and pressing a kiss on your knuckles. He winks at you.

> "I expect you with us next time. Is that alright?"

> His peachy eyes seemed to be shining in this dim air of the bar, as they stared, quite literally, right into your soul. A warm feeling bloomed on your chest and you felt your face getting all hot when he looked at you. You couldn't look away as if he was hypnotizing you. It felt... good. You wanted the feeling to continue.

> "...Maybe. If... I don't have a night shift that day."

> He seemed to be surprised at first, but he quickly returned back to normal and let your hand go after a small stroke with his thumb. He nodded, and wished you a good evening before leaving the bar. That strange feeling too, was gone with him.

> Bastard really knows how to make you get on your tippy toes huh. 

> Get your shit together.

\---

🐙♐🐋 

\---

> You learn that Asmodeus wasn't a fancy nickname and that he was actually a demon later on, along with Solomon's true identity as a powerful sorcerer. You just laughed it off at first, wondering if both of them got high before coming in here, but they looked very serious and didn't seem to be under any drug. 

> To prove their point, Asmodeus transfromed into his demon form and flapped his wings a couple of times. Solomon, on the other hand, flicked his hand and caused one of the whiskey bottles on the shelf to fly away and open itself, pouring some to a cup next to you.

>   
Asmodeus' transformation and Solomon's mini spell at showing his powers caused you to blink a few times before you stepped back a little. This was getting weird. One was a literal demon, and the other was a sorcerer. Okay but, but, what??? What the hell??? Huh??? Like ????? 

> "...Well, you're still going to have to pay the bill for the drinks."

> Silence.

> Then a huge eruption of laughter.

> You stared at them with your cheeks flushed and your brows furrowed for a while. Yes, the bill was the only thing you cared about in this situation. 

> It wasn't like you weren't curious. But they didn't explain anything at all! They abruptly came in one day, said "Yo I'm a wizard and this mf is the demon of sex, just so you know", and now they were laughing. In your 24+ years of being alive on this planet, you never encountered anything like this! Hell, you didn't even know gods and demons ACTUALLY existed, let alone MAGIC. 

> But at the end of the day, everything in life has an explanation. Also, you still had bills to pay. And a stomach to feed.

> If they didn't eat you of course. Which sounded kinda hot.  
[Let the vore fics and fanarts begin.]

> Asmodeus was still laughing as tears streamed down his face. He just admitted to being a demon, and that was the first thing you said instead of screaming and running away in fear. He did smell some fear on you, but it was gone as it appeared.

> "Well... You have a point..." Solomon said, and rolled up his sleeve a bit to expose the countless pact marks on his body. "King Solomon, who's got 72 demons under his command. Nice to meet you."

> "Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust and the 5th Lord of Hell. Nice to meet you!~"

> You need a drink before you can handle all the information that awaited you.


	6. MC is sick! (Fem! MC, no pairings, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Fandom Army;  
> Hi! Could you maybe do a fic where MC is sick and the brothers try to help? Maybe one of the brothers don’t understand humans get sick and thinks MC is dying. MC can be any gender and there could be romance or none. Just want some soft MC getting pampered, or dealing with the brothers’ own brand of stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Vomiting

How It Happened:

You have learned something very interesting today.

Humans can't have any diseases that could infect demons, but demons could carry bacteria and viruses that could potentially kill a human. That's why, ever since you came in Devildom, you were told to avoid anyone that showed symptoms of sickness.

Luckily, none of these diseases you could contract from demons were airborne, you could only get it by coming in contact with the sick demon's bodily fluids. So, you were safe as long as you stayed out of gyms and locker rooms.

_However_

Lettinf your wounded hand getting kissed by a particularly flirty classmate was a bad idea, as those fucking things exited the demon's mouth and got inside your wounded hand quickly, getting into your body. Turns out the motherfucker was actually sick and casted a spell on himself to hide the symptoms he had.

The result? You got sick three days later at RAD, around morning. First, you felt a disgusting nausea and had to run towards the nearest trashcan to empty your stomach out, while Lucifer rushed to your side and held your hair for you. Students that passed by you watched you two with interest and some of them snickered at your pathetic state. Lucifer growled at them while you continued to cough next to him. 

The vomit, and I'm sorry it's gonna get a bit nasty from here but sickness is a natural part of life (so is vomiting), looked pretty watery and red unfortunately. You freaked out and thought you were throwing up blood, and began crying next to that trashcan. Your entire body burned, as well as your food pipe. 

Lucifer had to wipe your mouth and hug you to calm you down. Your loss of appetite, the small rashes that formed around your joints, the discoloration of your face etc. were all signs he missed. He looked at the trashcan and frowned deeply. Once you calmed down, he called Diavolo right away and admitted you to the nursery.

\---

> After the first shock of your sickness was gone and you calmed down in the nursery room, Lucifer came inside with a blue and green facemask on. The nurse that gave you some salty and sugary water wore the same one as well. She also wrote down your symptoms on her notebook and put it in her pocket while he was gone.

> Diavolo and Barbatos came right after he entered the room, all wearing the same face masks. You wondered if those were the only ones produced in the Devildom, but you have seen demons with other kinds of masks on their faces. 

> "Hello, {MC}." Diavolo greets you with a happy look, his positive energy spreading through the grim atmosphere of the room. Lucifer remained serious while Barbatos looked expressionless under the mask. "These masks are for your safety by the way. We wouldn't want to infect you with something else while your immune system is wrecked..."

> Basically, your disease was similar to influenza. However, it was much more severe. Your kidneys would be unable to hold onto the proteins in the fluids and foods you've consumed, you would lose a lot of fluids due to diarrhea and throwing up, high fever would put you under the risk of a heat stroke, and joint pains would make it impossible to move. The bumps around your body and joints are actually your body's way of showing the lack of water you had in your body. It would store it around here to use it later on. 

> Lack of apetite and irritation at your food pipe would also be expected, as you threw up mostly stomach acid, mixed with the bacteria, which gave it the red colour.

> Complication after complication, and then everything would result in your death...

> ...If you went untreated of course. Which was not a possibility. 

> The disease wasn't contagious among demons, and it was caused by a bacteria, commonly found in meat products in Devildom. A demon could only get sick if they consumed the bacteria infested meat. But it was contagious among humans if someone contracted it. So, you were forbidden from talking to Solomon until you were completely cured. 

> After spending a few more hours at the office and getting enough strength from he drips to get up and walk, you all came back to your room.

> Upon hearing the news, every single brother bust inside the room after Lucifer explained the situation. Mammon didn't listen and bolted inside firsr of course, running up to your side.

> He panicked even more when he saw your sleeping form. You were shivering and a lot of cold, wet towels were put on certain parts of your body. Your arm-pits, your stomach, your forehead, chest, and thighs. You get out of your sleepy haze, and stare back at him. 

> "Hey, hey, human! Wake up! C'mon, wake up! Please! wake up! Don't d- Oh, you ain't dead. Good."

> ".................."

> "...mmmmAAAAAMMOOOOOOOOOON!!!"

> "You woke her up from her sleep, you scummy idiot! Stupidmammon!"

> "

> "My poor {MC} is going to have a headache because of your stupidity! Get out!"

> _Snore_

> "Belphie, please don't sleep now..."

> "Will any of you learn you shut up?" Satan was the one to put everyone back into their tracks, which earned a small laugh out of you as you remembered the whole "Mommy Satan" thing.

> Leviathan was reluctant at approaching you at first, he never saw you this weak before. Seeing his best buddy like this hurt him of course. So, once everyone had calmed down, he scooted over to your side and put a hand on your arm to see how warm you are. He was surprised to see how hot your body was.

> He would be the one to entertain you while you were sick and made sure that your sleep schedule was proper. He actually slept in the same room, in case you needed something in the middle of the night. But more often than not, you would find him slouched over on your couch, snoring softly with his hand as a pillow. You would challenge your strength, and put a blanket over him before falling asleep next to him on the couch. It was wide enough for both of you to fit in. 

> "If you want anything... Like, c-c-company, or, s... support, I'm here... Okay?"

> Mammon was being Mammon. He suggested to buy the entire stock of the human world's biggest pharmacy company to treat your illness, and got a smack from Lucifer for that. He was very, VERY worried about leaving you alone during the night. So much that he would find himself walking to your room out of nowhere while you recovered, to check-up on you. 

> He brought your meals, made sure that you took the medicine Diavolo got from the Royal Physician, helped you out with your daily diet and brought stuff rich with protein (he stole a couple books from Satan to learn what to make you eat). He was basically there to make sure your every need was attended. This sudden change in his behavior surprised everyone. But he was still the same old Mammon. He would talk way too loudly sometimes and give you a headache. He would come up with new ways to scam that bastard that passed this illness on you on purpose. And he was pretty clumsy.

> [I got a very cursed image on my head while writing that. Mammon, but he is wearing a sexy nurse outfit while doing the classic anime girl fall. "KYAA"s, skirt flipping over, "iiiit-tatatatata!" and everything]

> "Here, drink up. Ya need to get your stuff together if you wanna go outside with me next week. I got this cool modeling job and I can't have you lookin' like a zombie... N-Not like ya look like a zombie, but- I mean- If you were a zombie you'd be a cute one- Aaargh! Stop smirking!"

> Satan was the info gatherer. Along with the doctors, he searched for ways to make you better as soon as possible. He helped to make the medicine the Royal Physician gave you. Years of reading essays and books upon books about magical herbs, healing and medicine in the human world helped him out at least. He would also help with distributing your meals throughout the day. He was no dietician, but thousands of years of information, reading, understanding and writing gave him a pretty solid understanding of what was what. 2000-2500 calories of meals everyday, rich in protein, healthy fats, and sugar.

> Though you couldn't see him that often, he sometimes stopped by to bring you some healthy candy to lift up your spirits. Once your stomaxh could handle it of course. The apple flavoured ones were your favorite so far. They looked just like his eyes. 

> "...Are the candies good? Well then, I'm glad. That one actually had egg yolk inside it. Yeah, I put it in there. Why do you think it was so fluffy? ...Haha, don't give me that face. I was merely joking."

> Asmodeus, however... He was scared of getting sick. So he couldn't come close to you. Which made you feel like a germ in this house more than anything. He sensed this of course, and tried to find ways to help you out. The first thing that came into his head was preparing your foods acording to the chart Satan gave him, and drawing you a bath for your stuffy nose and aching head, along with your tired, sore muscles. 

> He snuck inside your room one day with a fucking N95 mask. And prepared you a bath like it was nothing. He was already insecure about himself, and he didn't want to get sick and dwell into a worse depression because of it. He maintained his distance with you and turned his back to you, while you took your clothes off of course. The bath he prepared really helped to sooth your nerves and stuffy nose. You relaxed completely, the warm water felt nice agganist your shivering skin. Oh, also, king of hydration. Will tell Leviathan to mesure the amount of water you drink everyday.

> Poor man is trying his best okay :( 

> "Hm? The mask? Well, I don't wanna get sick so... _I know it's not contagious._ But still, I wanna be safe.~ Now, you'll let me pamper you, give you the best, most amazing bath you ever had in your life, and then we'll gossip about Lucifer until you fall asleep. Sounds like a plan, right!?"

> Beelzebub bought the necessary suppliments and ingredients for your foods. It was hard for him to not inhale everything as he walked back home, but he kept telling himself that it was for your sake. He was terrfied of losing you, the second most important person in his life, just like his sister. You somewhat reminded him of her. 

> He would help Asmo with making dinner while Asmo made your food. Since he can't do both at the same time, he needs help. He'd do the stuff Asmo was too scared to do. Like chopping onions, straining pasta, etc. [As you can tell, I'm hungry.] He would visit you ever so often and Help Satan with changing your IV drips, or carry you around while going down the stairs. You'd get bored after spending so many days in your room after all, so a chance or environment would be beneficial to you.

> "I'll carry you down the stairs... I mean, your head might spin and you might fall. And I don't want that to happen... You're human after all. Oh, I got some Goey Spider Cinnamon Rolls from Madam Scream's. Do you want some? I'll fetch it from the kitchen once I put you in the common room."

> Belphegor... He is an enigma. The Avatar of Sloth rarely comes out of his room during weekends, and sometimes Lucifer has to drag him down and threaten to shove a spatula up his ass if he doesn't get a move on and change into his uniform. [this exact scenerio but Lucifer has a pink apron with hearts all over it, and he is on cooking duty].

> He would monitor your sleep through his powers. Which conditions made you unsettled and uncomfortable, which time of the day you slept the deepest, how long you slept, and what temperature you liked the best. He would cuddle you if Levi was absent for whatever reason. Sleep is the best medicine after all. Is a whiny bitch if you don't hug him while sleeping.

> "Don't hug that pillooow...Hug me instead."

> Lucifer was the one that dealt with you on your first day of weakness. Believe it or not, he stayed by your side the entire night when your sickness was the worst. Your breathing was shallow, there were more bumps on your body, your face was pasty white and your fever was very high. He didn't trust anyone else with taking care of you that night, and remained awake. He would switch your cold towels, give you a glass of water or warm tea, and check your temperature.

> If you got scared (who wouldn't be anxious in a situation like that), he would wipe your forehead a put a tiny kiss on there. Running his fingers through your hair to calm you down. He would call the doctor and tell your condition of course. This was a natural part of the healing process and you would likely not remember it. Things had to go worse before they got better slowly. 

> He would be by your side the second you called out his name, or waved your hand a little. He is willing to ignore all of his paperwork until you got better, and he could trust someone else with you.

> "I know it's painful. But you have to endure it if you want to get rid of this sickness. Until then, I'm here. You will depend on me, for only a while. Now, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, MC in here actually shows signs of nephrotic syndrome in here. Basically it's an illness and causes your kidneys to be unable to hold onto the protein in the fluids you've consumed while they are doing their job, causing it to be let out via urine.  
> I learned about it yesterday in my online classes lol  
> Though edema (basically the swollen body parts you get when your body stores too much water) doesn't look like red bumps. That's just something I made up.  
> And you don't get nephrotic syndrome from meat.  
> Again, mixed with some real illnesess and i made up the rest lol


	7. Stripper MC (M!MC, Diavolo×MC×Lucifer, spicy but no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of DragonPrincessCultivator;  
> Hmmm perfect and I have a request for Stripper!Male! MC with Diavolo and Lucifer uwu
> 
> Sorry, this one is about 600 words shorter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of bondage, though nothing graphic.
> 
> MC is one greedy bitch in here.

How it happened

Being a stripper wasn't really the peak point at your life, I'm going to be honest and keep it 100% with you.

You never understood how people got pleasure out of watching your figure in a tight, kind of revealing outfit, absolutely shredding it on the pole. You never understood why people threw money at you. But your muscles were strong, your form was good, and dancing on the pole upside down was always your favorite part. You could feel blood rushing on your head, the world when it was upside down was very interesting. 

As you wrapped your legs around the pooe tightly an let your back hang upside down on the pole, the crowd cheered. You spun and slid down on the pole like a snake, and felt the warm metal rub agganist your iron thighs. The dim lights of The Fall, the demons that came to enjoy your show, and mostly, the Lord of Demons and his right hand man, watching you with interest.

You smiled at them and pushed your body up on the pole once again, holding the pole with your arms as you continued with your dancing. The music thumped loudly, and gave you that weird feeling once again. Like your organs were shaking with each hit of the drum and bass. Finding a male stripper in Devildom wasn't hard, finding a good one that poured his heart at his job wasn't hard either. If anything, the only thing you lacked in this job was passion. Make some quick money, gamble a bit, drink, pay your rent, eat and do whatever else with the remaining.

What made you continue this job wasn't only the money of course. It was interest. An interest towards observing a crowd of people, locking eyes with them for brief seconds. Smiling at them seductively to gain more money. Wondering why the regulars were so willing to go on with their sexual lives, the animalistic air in the air made you feel better about yourself. For once, you felt in control. For once you decided to swoon people and make them act the way you wanted them to.

The important duo's eyes were locked on you the entire time.

\---

> The outfit for your next show consisted of a completely transparent, white and tight top that exposed your back, and a skin tight pair of shiny black pants that started right above your belly button. You had also worn black gloves to secure your grip on the pole. 

> The top left little to imagination. Your chest was obviously very visible, and your ass was mostly the center of attention. The leather straps on your thighs and right under your ass were connected to one on your waist, while a metal ring connected the two straps on your legs on the front and back. 

> The chains that adorned the straps jingled whenever you moved. Another piece of the strap outfit was wrapped around under your chest. The straps circled around each of your pecks and reunited on your neck like a collar. There wasn't any straps on the back, except for the one that connected the entire thing on your torso. The boots you had made you have a secure grasp on the floor beneath you, and the leather wasn't too slippery, luckily. 

> Your hair was styled acordingly to the outfit you had chosen. And with that, you were completely ready for the dance. Was it a bit too feminine? It looked like that, but a person should dress acordingly to their audiance. And gender norms didn't really exist in Devildom, luckily. You stared at yourself in the mirror some more and adjusted the straps, smiling to yourself.

> "Time to make money for this week's dinner." You mumbled to yourself, and exited the room you dressed up in. You looked among the crowd quickly before making your apperance on the stage. Those two were there again, this time their butler and all of the brothers were there as well. Something must've happened and they were celebrating it. 

> Ignoring the dead drunk seventh born and his giant twin on your way, you quickly went to towards the two important demons. You remained a safe distance from them. They have been here on 6 of your shows, back to back. Not like you came here to work that frequently, only two times a month. It paid you a bit each show. 

> But these two have been appearing here on the days of your shows on purpose, causing an immense crowd and you getting ten times the amount you make each night. It was sketchy of course. Why specifically you? You've become both the idol and the harassment tool of the entire club staff because of it.

> "Sir, may I have a word with you?" You said, appearing calm as possible. The butler stood up protectively, but the prince assured him that it was okay. He was rather thrilled to see you coming up to him. Giving a warm smile, he offered you a seat between him and Lucifer.

> You agreed, just to humor him. The club was dim and dark, so one really saw you or the outfit you had on when you took a specific route towards the table. You sat your ass down between them, and hunched forward without thinking, as if you were takling to an annoying friend of yours. 

> "...I work here every two weeks." You began, checking the clock. You had 15 minutes before the show started. When the club has it's usual business, I make enough money to live all by myself in the breakroom of this shit hole." You said, smiling to contrast your current mood as you looked back and forth between them. 

> "And I've noticed that you've been here in every single night of my shows, for three months." You straightened your back, feeling a pair of golden and crimson eyes staring at you. You smile at them. Though you had no charming powers like Asmodeus did, even he admitted that you were a very handsome man, cute even. "...I don't mean to sound like I think of myself overly high. However, you appeared for six shows, three months, back to back... Is something happening here each night I have a show in here?"

> A thick silence filled the air between you three. You checked the clock again. 12 minutes left.

> You felt a strong hand on your waist, and another one on your shoulder. You didn't realize that the duo has come closer to you. Warmness spread through your body, and you chuckled a bit at the feeling. You never laid with any of your customers. But these two were filthy rich.

> Anything for money, you mused. You were a greedy bastard. After all, that was the reason you ended up in here.

> You felt a whisper on your right ear and shuddered. "You are walking on a dangerous territory, demon. For your information, yes. We've been coming here to watch your shows for a while now. But that is only because Diavolo has taken an interest in you and is willing to reward you generously, if you behave." He seemed to he annoyed at your cockiness, which just made you smirk. 

> You turned your head towards the demon, determined to piss him off. He was annoying anyway. "What? Have I made you jealous? Is your boyfriend _really_ interested in low level stripper demon like me? ...Must be tough for you."

> You heard a small growl from his chest and burning iron in his eyes before Diavolo put a hand over his shoulder to calm him down. His eyes seemed to be shining in this dim darkness as well. 

> "That's sweet of you, Lucifer. But if _dear {MC}_ consents to it as well, I would like you to join us." He looked at you, and you nodded. [You were going to regret it pleasingly after you would drink the demonus they gave you forcefully, and feel the burning of the rope on your wrists and ankles. Your legs would be tied up on the headboard, making you completely at their mercy]. 

> "You know..." You felt his grasp tighten agganist your waist and _felt_ his smirk, holding the giggle inside yourself. A part of you wondered how he even knew your true name, but you decided to ignore it. 

> _"...we have a lot of teaching and disciplining to do tonight."_

> "Anything for money." You said it out loud this time, and got up when you checked the clock one last time. "I'll see you tonight, around 1 AM. Is that good?"

> "Of course." Diavolo's (quite literally) devilish smirk disappeared, lettinf a pleased look come on his face. Little did he know, he was going to be very strict on his punishments and you were going to be the brattiest demon he ever dealt with in his life. Lucifer looked after you as he left. He soon got a small kiss on his cheek from the lord himself, and a reassurance that he was the only one he could ever love wholeheartedly.

> The curtains to the stage opened, as you fixed your clothing one last time, and stepped on there. Huge cheers welcomed you, as you walked towards the pole on the stage.


	8. The SimeBarb family (Simeon×Barbatos, NO MC, tooth rotting fluff with a really tiny pinch of spice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request of Anon:  
> emotional support demon mammon to the rescue! for any future works, can you do something with barbatos and simeon ship? Fluff, smut, doesnt matter this site needs more simeon-barbatos works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one hsbdjdbskdnskdn-

How it happened:

It was a well known fact that Simeon was the legal guardian of Luke, as the child angel had to be taken from his previous guardian due to some legal issues up in Celestial Realm. He was too young to remember who she was, or what kind or person she was. 

This was a good thing, since he didn't have to adjust to a new guardian. And for some reason, Simeon was chosen by Michael for this job. He took the bundle of joy, wrapped around a sof white blanket, and took him home with him that day. He tought him how to fly, how to walk. He took him to his first field trip with his friends. Taking care of him was fun, as he had someone that talked to him after a long day. But it was also hard.

Moving all the pleasant and bad memories aside, Simeon had a boyfriend for the first time in a few thousand years now. And _oh boy_ , was he like a mom to him. But lately, he had been thinking about him more than anything else in his life. He was drunk on his love for this time-controlling man. Every second he spent with him felt like a blessing from father, ironically.

Seeing Barbatos when he came home was... euphoric. It happened rarely though, he was always the first one to come back home from RAD, or wherever he was. Probably off to some duty Michael gave him. But sometimes, Barbatos was back before he was. Seeing his shoes when he unlocked the door in their house zjust big enough for three people- neatly tucked in the corner, the slight smell of savory chicken and various spices, Luke's happy footsteps coming from the kitchen, thumping agganist the floor as he ran up to welcome him...

And the small smile Barbatos gave him from the kitchen counter. 

It would feel as if all of his worries, and tiredness would wash away in an instant.

\---

> The time before their relationship began was ordinary. Simeon would volunteer to help his -then- friend, like he did all the time. Barbatos would thank him, and then they would do their job and part their ways.

> Initially, it was just a small pay back for all the times Barbatos agreed to teach Luke about recipies and other stuff. But soon, he found himself enjoying the presence of the Demon more and more.

> Even seeing his back in the halls or seeing the way Barbatos would tuck the longer part of his hair behind his ear, would be enough to brighten his day. Simeon began observing the small things he did subconsciously. He was surprisingly expressive with his hands.

> If the demon thought about something too hard, he would fiddle with whatever that was in his hands. 

> And if he had nothing, he would just... get very quiet. Quieter than usual, almost as if he had no tongue. He would get in a trance while he did his work from muscle memory, hid eyes would cloud over. The empty expression on his face would twitch and his eyes would widen in the cutest way when Simeon called out to him.

> He would always put things in colour or number order, unless he was dealing with books. He would want his surroundings to be proper and consistent to his eyes. And if he wasn't tired, he would create work on his spare time. 

> He just cleaned the floor today but he has finished all his tasks, but he is still full of energy? Time to sweep the floor again. He just made food enough for tomorrow and he can't sleep? Well too bad, baking sessions at 2 AM were a regular accurance now. 

> [Simeon had learned about this habit during the retreat in Diavolo's castle, when he got up o get a glass of water from the gigantic kitchen and found the butler there, making what seemed like chocolate chip cookies and a weird, white human world sweet he wasn't too familiar with. It looked like vanilla pudding but it smelled like sweet milk and was much thicker.]

> Simeon especially loves how Barbatos changes shampoos every three weeks. It's always a new smell whenever they stand close to each other. He would want to run his hands through his hair and put a kiss on the crown of his head, inhaling his scent in. But he could never do that to him.

> He couldn't even lock eyes with him for more than a few seconds. How could he dream of doing such things like hugging him and kissing his cheek?

> Or at least that's what he thought anyway, before the kiss they shared in Diavolo's huge liquor cabinet, during one of the many parties he held for formal events. They were inseparable by now, wherever Barbatos went, Simeon was there. Wherever Simeon went, Barbatos was there. 

> They would play if off as a coincidence of course. No direct words of "I missed your chuckle that reminded me of the heavenly bells I used to hear everyday, up above, so I wanted to come and see you." or "I found myself thinking about your bright laugh, voice like melted caramel, and I couldn't get you off of my mind afterwards." could've been exchanged between them. 

> Everyone thought that they were close friends. But in truth, they had no idea what they were.

> Simeon agreed to go with Barbatos to fetch some drinks from the cabinet that night. The barrels and barrels of fine aged human world wine, demonus, and various cocktails from Celestial realm created a dizzying smell in the air. Almost enveloping them in the room. The smell must've hit his head in a few minutes somehow, he wasn't that light weight. 

> But the next thing he knew, he was standing right behind the core of his desires. Both had tried to reach to the bottle of demonus on the shelf, and their hands. Barbatos turned his head around to look at the angel instinctively at the contact.

> A few seconds passed between them, as olive green met ocean blue. Simeon's chest was almost touching his back from how close he was, they could feel each other's breaths. Simeon's eyes watered as their lips inched closer, but Barbatos stopped of a sudden. He didn't change his position, and stayed like that. His hand was still on the wooden shelf, next to the bottle.

> Simeon's throat suddenly went dry. He had no idea what Barbatos was thinking at the moment. Was he nervous like he was? Angry, perhaps? Did he completely misunderstand their relationship, and created a miserable delusion in his head after being alone for so long? What was going on-

> Then, their lips _finally_ touched together. Both of them closed their eyes as Simeon looped his arms around the demon's narrow waist. His wings flared out from the intense emotions he was going throughout the kiss. Love, excitement, happiness, and a shred of fear. Fear of... Fear of something. He had no idea what it was. But whatever it was, trigged his transformation. 

> Two giant, fluffy white wings wrapped around the demon protectively. He felt the tips of a skeletal pair of horns and a double tipped tail wrapping up around his leg tightly, as if stating that he wasn't going anywhere unless Barbatos allowed him to.

> "...I... I am in love with you. Hopelessly." A tear left Simeon's eye and his voice trembled, his wings puffing and fluttering. 

> "I know." The butler smiled slightly, and genuinely, his lips red from the intensity of the kiss. He gave a squeeze with his tail at his leg, feeling the angel burying his face on his shoulder from embarrassment. He chuckled _-oh that heavenly, beautiful voice, it was making Simeon tear up even more-_ , feeling him clinging more to him. Simeon's shoulders shook, as a small choke left his lips.

> "I love you too." His chokes turned to full on sobbing when he heard that. He had never cried in front of someone like this before, especially not from happiness. He was a jumbled mess of positive emotions and unease at the same time.

> Their days have changed greatly as time passed. They bought a house together, Barbatos became another guardian for Luke, and they bought each other small silver rings. Though neither of them were bold enough to wear it, they always kept them somewhere on their pockets or bags. 

> Sharing a bed was a normal thing now. Neither slept unless the other was there, safe and sound in each others' arms. 

> Barbatos was surprisingly a squirming sleeper. He would always end up in strange positions whenever he slept. Sometimes, he would start off with being spooned by Simeon, and then half of his torso would be top of the angel. 

> Simeon would learn how to work a coffee machine and use an oven without commiting accidental arson from him. In exchange, Simeon tought Barbatos various hands and crafts he picked up from Celestial Realm. 

> On days when Barbatos felt frustrated towards him, or when they had a fight, the two wouldn't talk to each other unless they've calmed down. They would fix their issues by trying to talk. Simeon would take a deep breath when Barbatos was particularly angry over a petty thing, and give him time to relax. Then he would ask him if something happened recently that he didn't know about.

> And yes, it was almost always like that.

> The butler would be either stressed with the amount of all nighters he'd been pulling, or people have been annoying him all day. Simeon knew that was the case already, but he would allow Barbatos to vent and pour out the poison inside him on the table until he got everything off of his chest.

> He knew Barnatos wasn't expressive from the outside. He kept things to himself. For millennias, Barbatos kept silent and endured whatever fuckery life threw towards his way. And now that he wasn't alone anymore, Simeon realized that he had two sides to him like a coin. One side kept quiet and dilligent in public, the perfect persona for a humble butler. 

> And the other side wasn't that different, with the exception of being a lot more talkative and... himself. 

> Simeon found out that Barbatos liked sorting Luke's UNO cards by colour, or running his hands over smooth things (the last victim was Simeon's porcelain doll he bought 2 centuries ago from a toy shop. Barbatos had stroked the doll's legs and arms while they watched the news). Playing songs in major key in minor keys -and vice versa- was also a thing he did in his spare time.

> Now that Barbatos had an unofficial family, Diavolo decided to make Barbatos' work schedule less busy. The poor man didn't have to wake up at 4 AM to rush to the Castle because Diavolo attempted to make a tray of brownies for himself when he got hungry in the middle of the night. He almost burned the entire kitchen down.

> Same for Simeon, strangely. Michael had blessed their union after much sweet words and convincing, but he was still surprised to see his new work schedule.

> Needless to say, Luke was having the time of his life on Saturdays now. He got hungry? Barbatos was in the kitchen, making pizza rolls. He got bored? Simeon was there to colour books with him. He didn't understand anything from his math homework? One of them would sit down and explain things patiently.

> But most importantly, he felt like his family was finally complete. Simeon took both the role of two people at once. Now, he had two dads with him.

> While they are not a couple that's too fond of PDA, they hold hands in public sometimes. Or maybe hold each handle of a shopping bag together while walking side by side. 

> But when they are alone, Forehead kisses and warm hugs are something they can never have enough of.

> When Simeon forces Barbatos into a self-care routine, he always takes the bangs on the center of Barbatos' forehead and secure them on top of his head with an hair clipper. He would look very funny lile that, so much that neither of them would be able to stare at him in the mirror without smiling at how ridiculous he looks.

> After putting the facemasks aside and washing everything Barbatos would always run his fingers through Simeon's cheeks while they lay down on the bed. 

> You can't convince me that Barbatos isn't a little spoon, and Simeon doesn't wrap his legs around him while sleeping.

> I don't think they are that sexually active. But whenever they decide to have some fun in the bedroom, things would be very passionate, vanilla, and soft. Though they've got their fair share of freaky fantasies as well. Both of them give switch vibes, though I stand by bottom Simeon and bottom Barbatos supremacy. Imagine them on their anniversary night, deciding which one would lead via rock-paper-scissors.

> Whenever one of them gets sad, insecure, or has no motivation to get out of bed, the other will always be there for them. They will love each other, respect boundaries, and make sure to show it when it's appropriate. 

\----

Bonus;

Simeon; Barbatos, what are you doing with the lego set?

Barbatos, who had been sitting on the floor for the past fifteen minutes, trying to find the space ship's stickers in the box; Engineering.

//

Barbatos: Did you take the cookies out of the oven?

Simeon, thinking that Barbatos already took them out half an hour ago: ...*insert that one "plankton holding his hands together" meme*

//

Luke; Barbatos, why does this carrot made out of metal?

Barbatos: ...What?

Luke; It started to shake when I pressed the button under it, is this a massage tool-

Simeon, busting inside the living room with a pair of bunny ears in his hands, and a bathrobe on himself: _YES IT IS, NOW GIVE THAT TO ME THIS INSTANT-_


	9. Cook!MC (Belphegor&M!Mc&Beelzebub, fluff, slice of life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request or DragonPrincessCultivator, again lol;  
> That was beautiful ewe and I would love one with M!MC as a popular baker/cook at that Ristorante Six resturant with Beel and Belphie

How it happened;

Ristorante Six is always short on staff during evenings. Since all the hungry, rich demons that have taken a break from their jobs usually come in here to sit down on a table with friends, it's hard to keep track of orders and the amount of full tables. And sometimes, small mistakes happen. Like the bills get mixed up, a waitress brings the wrong order, small commotions happen when someone gets a bit too drunk, so on so forth. But at the end of the day, their food is amazing. So, it's the go-to place of everyone who could afford it in this city.

Recently though, especially the Avatar of Gluttony Beelzebub (and his twin Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth) ?many people (AND the prince) have noticed the difference in taste of the food the restaurant serves.

It wasn't anything negative, luckily. It was the opposite. The food was ten- no, a hundred times more delicious than usual this past few weeks. It's also a weird coincidence that the second human exchange student has started to go out more during evenings. And he does not come back until a specific time, usually right before the curfew...

So, Beelzebub decided to investigate what {MC} was doing after a command from Lucifer to do so. Belphegor tagged along with him of course. {MC} left four days a week, around 5 PM until 11.30 PM, and Solomon always came to pick him up, or accompanied him on his way home. At first, everyone just assumed that Solomon attempted to bring him into his weird shenanigans again. Later, it turned into rumours of him and the sorcerer being boyfriends, then fuck buddies. Finally, after Mammon's and Leviathan's breakdown about this rumour (also a very sad wail from Asmo, who was on the phone with Simeon about this), everything settled down. 

Lucifer grew suspicious, so he told Beelzebub to follow {MC} to wherever he went. And that's how the two ended up watching him enter the personnel changing room of Ristorante Six and get out of there with a uniform, then head straight into the kitchen.

\---

> Yeah, a cute cook boyfriend is Beelzebub's ultimate dream. He always wanted to get a pet chef for himself, but after getting a mini scolding from you about how that was basically slavery and human trafficking, the poor man gave up on his dream and let the reality sink it's teeth in. 

> He always knew you were a spectacular cook, and loved watching you make the food so... so professionally when it was your turn to cook that week. He always looked forward to Saturdays because of that.

> The two ended up getting caught by you while they tried ro sneak out of the kitchen, and you decided to give them a job, much to Belphie's displeasure. With Beel's growling stomach, it's impossible for them to hide.

> You made Beel give you whatever ingredient you needed, while Belphie washed the dishes from the previous customers slowly in a trance. He would give you a glance ever so often to see what you are going on about. You were very talkative while you cooked.

> But rather than you in general, all Belphegor could think about was the wonderful smell of boiling miserable shadow cow milk on the pot behind you. The smell of milk always made him sleepy.

> Belphegor yawned quietly and watched your hands, and tearing up eyes as you chopped the devilish tear-burst onions into small cubes, while the good quality butter on the pan melted slowly. Someone else watched over the pan as they pre-heated the oven for whatever they were going to do.

> The twins watched you with both amusement and sadness as you bursted into tears while chopping the onions, having to wipe your eyes every two seconds to avoid anything going on the food. You sniffled, as fat tears rolled down your cheeks. This type of onion was known for making even Barbatos cry.

> "I hate these onions... Oh well, 'll handle the desert course." You muttered to yourself.

> "Everyone," you called out to your colleagues. "You all know the list of foods they've ordered. The desert is northern poison apple and furious spider larvae pie. They all ordered the same thing. But Lord Diavolo, Lucifer and Barbatos have specific tastes with this desert. Babatos gets very bitchy when the crust isn't cooked the original way. I'll make the pies, so the rest of you of you will handle the goose steak and make the sauce. For Diavolo, we'll swap the poison apples with goey lizard chocolate." 

> Your face changes into a much serious one as you stare at a particular co-worker. Your entire posture screams authority, even though you are constantly sniffling and weeping as you finished chopping the onions. You finally put them on the pan along with some bell peppers, and began mixing them on the pan. 

> That angry look you gave made Beel's face shift into a nervous one, almost like a sad dog. He would get very nervous if it was directed at him, but luckily, it wasn't.

> "Bethany, I will make a fruit bowl with your tiny hazelnut brain if you add pickles in Lord Diavolo's plate ever again." You said, with your back turned, with a very calm voice. 

> "That's not good..." Beel said. "A brain is meat you know, you can't put it in a fruit bowl."

> "You can make a smoothie out of it."

> "Yeah, that's my specialty." You rolled your eyes while laughing, while Miss Bethany stared at you three with fear in her eyes (F in the chat for her). Adjusting the hair band you wore as you walked towards the place where the bowls and sweets ingredients were. 

> I imagine that Belphegor would love to watch people cook, or he just likes to watch things quietly while the other person is busy. So, he would focus on how you shape the pie dough in your hands, and knead it quickly.

> Beel would jump a bit when you slap the dough like a kid with behavioral problems [ok i'm sorry for that joke (not really :/)]. Once you put the dough inside the bowl and put it in the pre-heated oven, you atart preparing the pie filling.

> Soon, the twins get used to the hassle of the kitchen. With many taste test accidents from Beel and a few broken dishes because Belphegor kept sleeping besides the sink, you managed to finish the foods with your friends. It's time to serve the dishes.

> The night goes smoothly, luckily. Diavolo demands to see the chef and thank them as usual, but once one of the waiters inform you on that, you suddenly feel a sense of dread crawling up your spine like a bunch of spiders. 

> This feeling lasts until you feel a strong hand on your shoulder, and a pair of arms snuggling on your waist. 

> "It'll be fine. Your food always tastes amazing. Better than the ones Lucifer makes." Beelzebub says, a small tint of pink on his cheekbones. Belphie nods agganist your waist and buries his face on your neck for a while, blowing behind your ear to make you squirm and yell in protest.

> "...C'mon. Go and talk to him." He yawns. "We'll be here."

> The twins smile warmly behind you, and you shot them a one last smile before taking the hair band our of your head and adjusting your clothes. 

> Needless to say, Lucifer almost spat his wine out when he saw you approaching with a bashful look on your face.

\---

> "...Hello, my lords."

> "...You made the food!?" Diavolo says, his eyes sparkling comedically.

> _Yea bitch I did._ "Yes."


End file.
